


Swicy- Falling in Love

by DreamOfMoonlight



Category: Swicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfMoonlight/pseuds/DreamOfMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first ever full blown fanfic for the Swicy (Swan and Icy) fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Swicy is not yet canon in real life. I will post updates as to how the relationship is going.

Swan ran along the sidewalk towards her destination. She pulled her hood over her head and drew her coat closer around her to protect her from the drizzle of the rain. Her fur hood was dripping by the time she entered Barnes and Noble, and she took it off promptly to hang it on the rack provided.

She chose her favorite spot- a window ledge on the upper floor- to read. The raindrops dripped down the glass on the window in a pleasing way, and she looked at it for a little before turning to watch the people.

People were stepping off the escalator to look for books or visit the café. Swan watched all kinds of people; mothers with their kids, middle-aged adults alone, and people that she often saw there.

Through the crowds of people milling about, Swan saw _him_ riding up the escalator. She quickly turned back to her book, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , her cheeks flushed with color.

He came almost every day, but never bought anything. He would come to the upper floor everyday carrying a book he found in the fiction section. Swan saw him go to the cafe, and kenw exactly what he would order: a hot caramel latte. He’d then sit at the table by the balcony and read his book until the latte was gone. Swan told herself it wasn’t stalking, but a voice in the back of her head still told her it was.

She had first seen him a month ago, and instantly took a liking to him, Sure, they had never spoken, but Swan enjoyed quietly admiring his blue eyes from far away, imagining what they would look like up close.

Trying to focus on her book, she snuck glances every so often to where he was sitting. Laughing at something she read, Swan saw him glance over at her, apparently hearing her. Tossing her long dark hair, she closed her book, giving up on trying to focus on it.

His latte was almost empty, and Swan decided to leave before he did, for once. Heading towards the escalator, she decided to chance one more glance, only to see he was finishing his drink and heading to the escalator as well. She sped up, trying to hide the fact that her face was gaining color again.

The escalator was clear of people, and she sped on to the first step and started to walk down, instead of riding it down. She became clumsy and fell backwards, right in to the arms of someone behind her. The person helped her regain her balance, and Swan turned around to thank them, only to be face to face with the boy she had been admiring.

“Th- thanks,” She stammered out, looking to the ground in embarrassment, “I-I mean thank you for helping me not to, uh, fall.”

Swan turned away to begin walking down the escalator once again, willing herself not to turn around. She was a few steps back when she heard him call out, “Keith.”

She spun around to see if he was talking to her, and he looked back with a steady gaze.

“Keith,” he said again, “My name is Keith.”


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a short fanfic about Swicy that I wrote sooooooooooo long ago when we were first joking about it. These are the exact words with nothing added (except maybe some minor spelling fixes). Enjoy!  
> I know chapter 4 is taking FOREVER (even though it's technically already posted...) I've gotten an extreme case of writers block! ...and *coughs* homework allergies...
> 
> This doesn't go with the rest of the chapters, I was lowkey too lazy to make a whole new story thingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring today's special guest: FORTUNE BISCUITS  
> FORRRRTTTTUNNNNNEEEE BISSSSCCCUIIITSSS

Her phone buzzed with a new message: "I'm outside" -Icy. Swan tossed her long hair and made her way to the door. Icy stood, grinning, and held up a brown paper bag.

"You did not!" Swan exclaimed, jokingly punching his arm, "You even got the lo mein? Shut up!" 

Icy nodded,  "Surprise."

*Later*

Swan signed and leaned against his chest, two boxes of eaten Chinese still on the table. 

"You forgot the dessert." Icy said in his smooth tone.

He carefully reached into the bag, pulling out two fortune cookies wrapped in plastic.

"Literally?!?!?" Swan exclaimed, sitting up. 

Icy smiled, "Litrally."*

He handed her one then got up to get another glass of water. Swan pulled off the plastic wrapper and broke the cookie in half. She pulled out the fortune and turned the tiny slip of paper over in her hands. She saw Icy come back out of the corner of her eye as she read, "Will you marry me?" 

She looked to Icy to see he was kneeling on the ground. 

"Yes," She breathed, "Yes." **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * We must remember that Icy is very British  
> ** We must also remember how cliche I was and how much I've (hopefully?) improved since writing this


	3. Further Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWICY IS CANON! IN REAL LIFE! YAYYY!  
> Earlier this afternoon, after much coaching and shipping, the wonderful Keith finally asked out Swan. What a great start to the New Year!
> 
> Oh, right, chapter summary.  
> The amazing Swan begins to see Keith more often, until he asks a very important question :* ;)

Swan began to interact with Keith more often. She'd see him sit down at the table, and wave to him. He'd smile and wave back, his eyes lingering for a second longer each time he saw her. 

Swan, reading her book, suddenly turned it upside down on the ledge and opened a notebook she had with her. Inside were quotes she had collected from books, books she planned to read, and a list of her all time favorites she planned to read again. 

She flipped through the seemingly endless notes written in her beautiful cursive, and found the page she was looking for. It was titled _The Perks of Being a Wallflower Quotes_. Using her teal-inked pen, she wrote a new quote she found. Pleased, she shut the notebook and turned to look out the window.

It was autumn now, and people hurried down the street, laden with shopping bags and busied with tasks. The yellow and red tinted leaves fell to the ground in a passing wind. They littered the ground, and Swan saw several people take pictures of them. The people's shoes crunched the leaves, although Swan couldn't hear the sound through the window. Sure, the leaves were pretty, but Swan didn't understand how people weren't just a little freaked out that they loved to see things dying. Frankly, she thought it was quite morbid. 

The sun chose the wrong time to peer out behind a cloud, hitting Swan full on in the face. She turned away from the window, blinking a few times to clear her eyes of the temporary burn. Spots still clouded her vision, making it challenging to read. Waiting for her vision to return, she decided to get a drink at the cafe.  After getting her strawberry smoothie and paying for it, she returned to the ledge, being careful to shield her eyes from the sun. 

 Finally being able to see again, she picked her book back up from where she left it on the padded bed-like surface.

Keith had finished with his latte, and Swan saw him shut his book in preparation to leave. She turned to her own book, only to find Keith greeting her moments later.

"Hey." he said a bit shyly.

Swan wondered why he had decided to talk to her then, as opposed to any other day. He didn't seem to show much interest in her, from what she saw anyways. 

"I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something sometime." he continued.

Swan wanted to say yes, but all that came out was, "Why?"

Keith instantly looked downcast, and Swan tried to quickly cover.

"I mean...of cour-" she began, but Keith interrupted.

"I saw you wink at me," the color in his cheeks was rising, and he looked down to cover it, "After you looked out the window..."

Swan was dumbstruck, trying to think of when she could have possibly winked at him. She began to burst out laughing, suddenly remembering what he could be thinking of.

"I... Was," she managed to choke out between laughs, "BLINKING." 

Keith cast his eyes downward once again, "Oh. I see. Ok" 

He turned to leave, but Swan recovered from laughing and reached out to stop him. 

 Wait," she told him, smiling, "About your question: I'd love to."

Keith turned around, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "Is tomrrow okay? We can meet outside of here."

Swan nodded in agreement and turned back to her book, the sun shining in her eyes suddenly not bothering her. 


	4. First Date Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter might be longer and better written?  
> Yeah, nice try, me. *pats on back*  
> *whispers in ear* It's not gonna happen.
> 
> After Keith mistakenly thinks blinking is winking (how embarrassing!) and asks Swan, they meet up to "hang out" Spoiler: It's a date.

Everything Swan saw looked beautiful. Even the leaves, symbols of death and failure, looked beautiful to her. The sky was an exceptional shade of blue that couldn't be captured in words. The endless chirp of pidgeons was not irritating as it sometimes was. People on the street didn't scowl like they normally did. Instead, they seemed to smile back when she looked at them. Everything was perfect; she was finally going to do something other than watch Keith. 

She saw him, from across the street, standing in front of Barnes and Noble. He had his hands in his pockets and was completely restless. He checked his watch, and Swan felt her stomach drop. Didn't he say 1:45?

He looked around, and saw her waiting to cross the street. He smiled and waved, his shoulders relaxing at the sight of her. A gust of wind blew, sending wisps of hair to crowd around her face. 

A tornado of leaves swirled around him as the final car flew by. The road clear, Swan raced across it to finally meet up with Keith. He didn't offer a greeting, instead turned around and beckoned for her to follow.

The silence between them wasn't heavy or awkward, but Swan felt like she should say something nonetheless. Of course, she wouldn't dare comment on the weather. Why would people discuss the weather if they could see it,  _feel_ it, for themselves? They both knew the silence has reasons. There was a, clearly unspoken, agreement between them that hung in the air. Swan's reason for silence was for curiosity of Keith, and Keith's was wariness of spoiling the surpirse. 

Instead, Swan wondered where he was taking her. Would they go to a cafe, where they would sit outside and talk about absolutely anything?

Keith turned around periodically to check if she was still following him. Swan would smile playfully before he turned around, the smile lasting longer each time. 

Finally, they turned a corner into an alley and stopped. Swan looked around uncertainty, suddenly having second thoughts and suspicions of Keith. If he tried anything, she would run. She backed up towards the entrance of the alley, distancing herself from him.

"Why did we stop?" Swan's voice came out weaker than she expected, and she swallowed before continuing on stronger, "Where are we going?"

Keith only continued to look at her, smiling.

"God," She continued, her voice rising, "I knew things wouldn't work out. Perfect guy, but there  _always has to be a catch._ "

Keith's smile faltered, and he looked genuinely confused. 

"Catch?" he inquired, a look of utter bewilderment covering his face, "What catch?"

"Oh, he SPEAKS." Swan retaliated. Before, the silence was fine, but now she thought it was awkward and, quite frankly, stupid. 

Keith only turned around and continued further into the alleyway. Swan turned in the opposite direction to leave for home. Keith pulled something out from his pocket and fitted it into a slot. He opened a door and Swan thought she heard, could it be, the chirp of birds? This far in the city? Actual birds, not just pidgeons?

She turned around to see that Keith was waiting for her, looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. She took a few steps towards him and the door. A flash of green came in her vision, green coming from the place behind the door. 

It was a layered green, full of shades ranging from the leaves of August to a fresh lime. The chirp of birds was clear now, coming from the room. She slowly walked inside, looking around as she did. It was humid and warm, contrasting to the cool air outside. Keith followed after her, shutting the door behind them. 

The room was huge, with a high ceiling ending in a magnificent arch covered with glass to let the sunlight in. Plants were everywhere, mostly trees with some flowering plants mixed in. The leaves rustled on the trees, and upon further investigation Swan saw it was due to the restlessness of the birds.

The birds, exotic and plentiful, squawking in notes high and low. Colorful birds, perched in the crowns of the trees, watching. Smaller but just as colorful birds flew around endlessly, their hues as deep as the setting sun, flashes of sunlight reflecting off water. 

"Wow," Swan breathed, taking in the entirety of the room,"This is... Wow."

Keith smiled again, and told Swan to close her eyes and hold out her hand. 

A bag rustled, and Swan felt tiny pellets hit her hands. She opened her eyes and, seeing her hands full of birdseed, squealed in delight. 

"Keith!" She exclaimed, forgetting her recent anger at him, "Do you mean...?"

He held a finger up to his lips as a small Bird flew down to the ground and started hopping towards her. With a flap of its blue wings, it was perched on the edge of her hand, happily pecking at the assortment of seeds. 

More birds came, flashing in and out, streaks of rainbow against the green. All the seeds were gone, and the small blue bird, who hadn't left her hand the whole time, looked expectantly at her. Seeing the bird, she laughed. It was a calming laugh, full of love and joy, the kind of laugh that hung in the air and stayed with you all day. The kind of beautiful laugh that made Keith join in too. The laugh that scared the bird away, leaving a sole feather on her hand, the only remembrance that it was ever there.

Slowly, Keith picked the feather up, Swan's hand tingling where he had touched her. He slid the feather into her long dark hair, adorning her hair with the sapphire blues and deep ocean colors that decorated the feather. 

His hand stayed by her head, but he wasn't looking at the feather anymore. Instead, he was staring at her, his eyes sweeping her face and pausing to look in her eyes.

She looked down shyly, and his other hand came to tilt her chin up so they were looking at each other once again. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand curving around the side of her head.

He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. She leaned forward as well, closing the space between them. His hand, still by the feather, moved to the back of her head. 

They were so close now, their noses were almost touching. She blinked slowly, and suddenly his mouth was on hers, a soft comfort that relaxed her and made her forget where she was. The world disappeared, and it was just them, in that moment. Nothing else mattered

His lips moved away from hers, and Swan panicked at the thought of losing it, at the thought of it ending. Suddenly she was kissing him back, it was she who was kissing him, not anybody else.

His hands caressed her back, holding her close to him. He looked into her eyes, staring deeper into her than anyone ever had before. She placed her hands on his back, and suddenly they were exploring him; his back, his chest, his collarbone. He made no move to stop her, and she kept going, heart pounding with excitement.

They fit each other perfectly, becoming one person, a union of two things lost so long ago, a single fluid movement. She was kissing him and he was kissing her, forceful but soft, each knowing how much the other wanted.

When they finally broke apart, Swan had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been hours, months, years. She wouldn't have minded staying with him forever.

 

 

 

 


	5. Light Nicknames and Deep Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their second date (or is it?), Keith earns his nickname from Swan, a sign of true and unwavering love. They kiss more (or do they?) Spoiler: The chapter title actually describes the chapter?!1!1/?/1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Swan has punched his arm a good solid 10 times so far. About 5 of them occur in this chapter alone. Maybe I did write this note after I wrote that she punched his arm AGAIN. Maybe I didn't.  
> Forget a girlfriend, what Keith really needs is an ice pack and some ibuprofen.
> 
> Can we also talk about how clumsy Swan is? She's fallen at least, like, 13 times. Keith needs to stop catching her and share the ice pack. Is someone catching you really that romantic? Because if it is, I better start falling a heck of a lot more.

Swan checked her phone as it buzzed in her hand. Among the usual littering of junk emails and annoying apps, there was one new notification from Keith:  _Want to see a movie?_

Swan typed her reply,  _Sure, meet at the usual spot?_ and went to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, she was shrugging on her winter coat in preparation to face the chilly early-December air. 

After walking to Barnes and Noble, Swan ducked inside and saw Keith follow inside a few minutes later, unzipping his coat against the sudden temperature change. The sun was sinking below the horizon. Keith approached her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting, nothing more than the brush of his lips. 

They set out for the theatre, Keith putting his arm around Swan and pulling her close when she shivered against the wind. Swan leaned into him, enjoying the warmth he provided, warmth that was beyond physical. 

Upon their arrival, they debated pointlessly about which movie to watch. Swan wanted to see whatever Keith wanted, but Keith urged Swan to pick something. 

"I'll pick this chick flick if you make me choose." Swan said, indicating a sign behind Keith's head, a smirk on her face.

Instantly, Keith chose a movie, offering to buy the tickets. The showing would start in a half hour, so they stood in line and waited for their snacks after purchasing movie tickets. 

They ordered 2 medium drink cups, a large popcorn, and a box of sweedish fish, sour patch kids, and snow caps to share. They got their cups and headed over to the drink fountain, Keith knowing instantly what he wanted. He filled his cup with a blue ICEE, grabbing a lid but not being able to place it on the cup fully for fear of dropping the snacks. 

He placed his cup on a counter, dropping the sweedish fish in the process. He placed the remaining two boxes alongside the cup, bending down with a sigh to pick up the sweedish fish.

After retrieving them, he attempted to stand up, hitting his head on the underside of the counter. His cup fell over, spilling it's contents onto his head and the rest of his body. 

He stood up, grabbing a napkin as a feeble attempt to clean the mess. An attendant, seeing what had happened, rushed over a few moments later with a roll of paper towels. 

"Thankfully, none of the drink fell on the floor." The attendant designated the ornate carpet design. 

"Oh yes.  _Thankfully._ " Keith replied. The attendant only nodded absentmindedly, not catching the sarcasm in his voice.

Swan, bearing the popcorn and her root beer, caught up with Keith, not noticing the mess at first.

"Hey, are you ready to-" she began, letting the sentence trail off as she noticed that he was soaked in a blue slushi mix. She only sighed, as if she saw this kind of thing every day, "Keith, what did you do  _this_ time?" 

Keith did his best to look innocent, shrugging his shoulders and giving the smile she loved. She laughed out loud, and Keith relaxed, relieved she wasn't upset. She kept laughing, on and on for a few minutes until her breath ran short and her eyes became watered. 

"Is that... an ICEE" she managed to choke out. Keith shrugged his shoulders, what was left of the slushy mix had already melted.

"We should probably go..." Keith began, beckoning Swan as he stiffly turned towards the door. 

"But the movie," Swan protested, "What about the movie?"

Keith held up a sticky hand and started to chase her around, brandishing it like a weapon. She ran in glee, glancing back only every so often to see how close he was. She saw he was almost near when she slid on the smooth carpet of the theater. She reached blindly uoward, searching for something to lessen her fall. Fortunatley, she found something almost right away. Unfortunatley, it was a sticky hand that lifted her off her feet and gently set her down. 

She spun around, narrowing her eyes playfully at him. Then, she sprang off again, looking over her shoulder and shouting, "ICEE ICEE I SEE ICY" 

After causing enough of a disruption. they decided to leave (get thrown out of) the theater and set off down the sidewalk, Swan circling him, escaping his touch when he tried to catch her. She finally settled down, or so he thought, before she whispered, "Icy" in his ear another time and ran off again. 

Out of breath for real this time, Swan walked alongside of Keith. They had no set destination. The night was infinite and they could go anywhere, do anything. They were content with walking, the full moon casting shadows and illumintatijg Swan's otherwise dark hair. The wind blew lighlty, throwing her hair into pools of light and shimmers of silver. 

They passed under the streetlights, Keith's ice blue eyes reflecting the lights differently than they did the moonlight. Swan knew she should watch where she was walking, but she cpudnt help staring into his eyes, hoping if she tripped he would catch her as he always did. 

Swan looked at him closer. She couldn't remember why she had liked him in the first place. Not that she didn't love him any less, but the only reasons she could find were superficial. She didn't understand how wonderful he could be simply by looking at him before. 

What had made him like her? One day she was stealing glances at him behind the shadow of books, and now she was stealing kisses under a shadow cast by the moon. She was so hopelessly in love, and she didn't know what to do next.

Everyome always said love was the best thing that would happen to you. 

It wasn't until Keith nodded in agreement that she realized she had spoken the last part aloud. 

"Love is the best thing." He said simply, as the buildings gave way to the massive park on the outskirts of the city. 

"But many people are afraid to fall in love," Swan protested, "They say love is horrible and it'll leave you with nothing." 

She didn't mention that she felt the same way. Even as she was so in love, she was afraid to let it go any further. 

"That's not love," Keith said, "That's not love. If they think love is bad, they must be confusing it with other things. Love will not leave you anywhere. That is pain, regection, jealousy, and sorrow. Love won't let you be alone. If somebody truly loves you, they'll be patient and kind, because love doesn't work that way. If anybody tries to tell you It isn't worth it to love, it's isn't true. Love wouldn't do that to you."

Swan stared in shocked silence. "I-wow." She finally stammered out, pausing to look at Keith.

He continued walking, looking back after a few moments. "What are you doing, standing there like that?" He asked, "Why did you stop?" 

She stared a few moments more, deciding not to mention what he said, as he seemed to have paid no attention to it either. Shrugging it off, she regained pace with him as they entered the park. 

They were walking for a little until Keith suddenly took off, shouting over his shoulder for her to follow. She ran in persuit, arriving, out of breath once more, to see him climbing a tree. He pulled himself up using his strong arms, arms that she longed to be held in every moment of every day. He swung his leg over a low branch, reaching out an arm to help her up.

"You're going to fall," Swan looked up at him.

"And you'll be there to catch me?" He inquired.

"No, I'll laugh as you crash to the ground." 

Icy laughed at that, bending farther forward to offer his hand. Reluctantly she took it, and was instantly pulled off her feet and set lightly on,the branch next to him. 

Then he was climbing again, racing against the wind to reach the top of the tree. Clearly he had done so before many times, as he knew exactly which branches to walk on and which to avoid. Swan finally reached him, her limbs aching from climbing so high. He had set out a sort of cloth that stretched in between the tree they had climbed and the next, and he was laying on it, watching the world spin by. 

She later down and looked at the stars.

"I would get them all," Keith said wistuflly, so quietly she almost missed it, "If I could reach the stars. I'd pull them all down, and place them in a box. The sun would be the wrapping and the moon would be the bow. It'd be for you."

Swan watched the twinkle of the night for a few minutes. He was so cliche, but she didn't mind it when it came from him. She imagined their dazzling light, all wrapped up for her.

"Don't," She finally said, causing Keith to lift his head and look at her, "Don't bring me the stars, or the moon, or the sun. How would the rest of the world be able to see? I would be the center of attention, for everybody. I would suddenly become more important to everyone else. But I only want to be important to you." 

He slid closer to her, making the fabric bend towards him. He reached out to her, pulling her closer, his hand resting on her lower back. He leaned closer, and suddenly Swan was aware of how silvery his eyes looked under the moon, how his skin reflected the light to make it look as if he glowed.  

"You are my stars." He whispered, gently kissing her. She parted her lips in surprise, leaning farther into him, making sure no space was left between them. She wasn't sure when it happened, but the noises of the city seemed to have muted; there were only the sounds of her racing heart and the rattle of leaves in the wind.

She found she didn't need her coat, even in the night winter air. She shed her coat, as Keith did too. They both realized how much the coats had separated them, and longed to be closer.

Keith whispered her name, saying it only how he could say it. He didn't stay too long on the s, and the w was soft. He exaggerated the  _ahh_ sound and finished it with a quick n sound. 

She blinked and his eyes were there. 

"I always hated my name," she murmered, "Until you said it."

He leaned towards her again. A great gust of wind blew, rocking the fabric where they perched. They were both put off balance, and Keith sprang down the tree with nimble leaps. 

After Swan reached the bottom of the tree, she leaned against the trunk, suddenly extremely tired and cold. She didn't know how long they been out there, or what time it was. Her eyes slid closer from exhaustion and she felt herself slide down the trunk as her vision faded to blackness. 

Drifitng in and out of sleep, she found herself in the city again, it's noises familiar and soothing after being away from them for a while. She sensed someone holding her, and realizing it must be Keith, buried her head in his chest. 

 

Watery rays of sunlight made their way through the windows. Swan sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She went to step out of bed, realizing for the first time that it wasn't her house. The memories of the night before came crashing over her; her and Keith in the theater, in the trees, and her falling asleep.

She turned around, to find Keith sitting on the edge of the bed, silently watching her. His hair was an adorable mess, and she longed to reach out and fix it. How long had he been sitting there? Had he been watching her sleep? Her cheeks burned bright red, but for what, she didn't know. She wasn't doing anything wrong, and it isn't as if they had done anything beyond kissing. 

But then again, he hadn't really invited her to spend the night, or even to come at all. Not as if she had much choice, but he could have woken her up last night either way. It was a sweet gesture, but Swan, never having been with anyone else, was unsure if it was something people would normally do.

"Goodmorning, sleepy-head." He looked down at her and smiled. She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"What do you want for breakfast? I have eggs, bagels, waffles, anything." 

"I should probably go-" Swan began, not sure if she was doing the right thing.

"You want to go out for breakfast?" Keith asked a sarcastic smile creeping into his expression, "I am quite an excellent chef, if that's what you're worried about." 

Swan smiled back at him, agreeing (reluctantly, of course) to allow him to make her breakfast. Once he left to the kitchen, she looked around the bedroom thouroughly.

It was very modern looking, the many silver colored fixtures and brown-gray tones adding to the effect. The bed was outlined in a silver bed frame with white tulle encircling it as a canopy. She wandered into the bathroom that branched off from the room, staring at her reflected image in the mirror. 

Whatever Keith said about her beauty was not apparent at the moment. Her hair was tangled with frizzy strands flying off, and her carefully applied makeup had smeared. Using the best she could find-water and cotton balls- she wiped the makeup off and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. 

She wandered out into the kitchen, following the sound of sizzling to find Keith busy cooking. The aroma of bacon and coffee filled the air, and Keith took a break from his work when he saw her. 

"Tea or coffee?" He asked her, and hearing her tired voice murmur 'coffee' made her a machiatto, being careful to pour each of the three parts slowly as to not mix them. Swan watched as he worked, thanking him as he finished. 

"Icy," she said, using the nickname she had given him just the previous night, "Is this your house?" 

It seemed an obvious question, but Swan was still flustered from waking up in it. 

Keith laughed, turning back to the bacon.

"Of course it is. Where did you think I lived? A box?"

Swan was speechless, never having thought about where he lived and what he did when she didn't see him. 

He laughed again, proceeding to ask how she wanted her eggs cooked. A litlle while later, he served the bacon and eggs in the shape of a smiley face, much to the excitement of Swan.

"Really, Icy." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Icy said innocently.

She gestured to her plate, which she was restraining herself from laughing at. Icy spun the plate towards him, opening his eyes wide in mock discovery.

"Aha! I see the problem," he announced, turning the bacon so the smile was now a frown, "Will that be all?"

"Keith!" She shrieked, playfully punching his arm.

Keith yelled after her, threatening to catch her as he hadn't the previous night. He chased her around the kitchen, holding the empty frying pan he had used to cook. He followed her in circles around the granite- topped island in the center of the kitchen, Swan pausing on one side and Icy on another. Her eyes widened, looking at something behind him. He turned his head to look, in which time Swan grabbed the pan from his hands and ran off with it.

She slipped on the hardwood floor, nearly falling, but he was somehow there, ready to catch her, as he always seemed to be. He planted her firmly back on her feet, taking the frying pan in the midst of her momentary distraction.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IT'S GONNA VE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)  
> Which will probably be out in a month with my level of procrastination ;)))))  
> No willpower right now to check for stupid grammar mistakes I'LL FIX IT LATER
> 
> You should really hear about how lazy I


	6. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates and More.

As many of the 0 people who have read this that do not know me can tell, this work is pretty much finished. It will not be kept up with and will not be edited. After giving it some time (aka writers block and... mental stuff...) it was decided that I should not continue it. I had a lot of fun writing it but there is not further purpose. Update: The real life Swan and Icy (I mean, what? Any relation to a real person living or dead is completely coincidental) are no longer together. I would go into more detail but I won't for...reasons. I know. Fantastic excuse! Annnyways. After giving it said time, I came back and read it mostly to make fun of my horrible writing skills then (which are ALWAYS improving) and my grammatical and spelling errors despite my several attempts at spell checking my work. I laughed a ton (but it was at my own jokes so that doesn't mean it's funny, right?) for SOME REASON finding the "Where did you think I lived? A box?" line the funniest. The two most heard sounds while reading this were probably *laugh* and *sigh*. The chapters move way to fast because of my inability to develop a plotline thorougly and due to the chlicheness of the story as well as the events not quite being something that could happen in real life. Yay! How to fit everything in one very long sentence that makes no sense! Well I hope that whoever may chance upon this has enjoyed reading it or has gotten a kick out of making fun of it like I have. When I die I better not be associated with this account. Unless I'm famous. For writing fan fiction. Just don't bury this in the futuristic time capsule because you don't want to see the future get disappointed. 


End file.
